1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vehicle body structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-160524 (JP 2015-160524 A) discloses a B pillar (center pillar) that constitutes a part of a side door opening portion disposed in a side portion of a vehicle. The B pillar is formed by bonding an inner panel to an outer panel and has a hat shape in section. A carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP)-based reinforcing material that has a sheet shape is bonded to the inner panel in the up-down direction of the vehicle. As a result, the flexural capacity of the entire B pillar including the reinforcing material is improved.